The Perfect Song
by Illusive
Summary: They both had fallen into a world where the ground was unknown, but, hopefully, it wouldn’t take long before everything became familiar. All it’ll take is an ambitious Daisuke and a possessive Satoshi. SatoDaiSato


**Name:** The Perfect Song

**Author:** Illusive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DN Angel… obviously. T-T

**Pairings:** Satoshi x Daisuke

**Summary:** Sparks had always flown between the two heirs but only one had understood with a silent recognition. They both had fallen into a world where the ground was unknown but it hopefully it wouldn't take long before everything became familiar. All it'll take is an ambitious Daisuke and a possessive Satoshi.

**Warnings:** Includes and serious fluff scenes in public. Oh and if you hadn't noticed… Shounen-Ai.

**BETA'd by:** shelovedhorses (Weird name if I say so myself…)

* * *

**One-shot**

* * *

"Look at our Dai-chan!" Niwa, Emiko squealed as she watched her son walked through the door with a violin case by his side. She had been just informed at what the young boy was going to do and couldn't bring it to herself to tell him that he was just going to waste time. The poor 14 year old was going to learn a lesson the hard way, or so thought his mom. The said mom was now watching the disappearing figure with stars in her eyes at the boy's determination. She sighed and then closed to door after she could no longer see the bright red hair Daisuke had. Then a devilish smile appeared that would scare anyone who saw and it did manage freak out her husband who had just come down yawning.

"What are you smiling about?" Kosuke scratched his head and asked. Yet secretly he really didn't want to know but he knew his wife would make him anyways. He followed his wife into the kitchen to get some breakfast but was interrupted when Emiko decided to speak up. He winced at how excited she sounded. For her too be so upbeat meant that she was planning something, and that something spelled trouble for a certain someone.

Emiko turned her bright smile onto her husband as she brought out a few eggs, "Our Dai-chan wants to be a street musician. I just let him go a few minutes ago." Kosuke relaxed a bit, so the 'smile' was only because Emiko was excited about their son trying to make something of himself. He had heard their talented son play before and unlike all the other things he could do well, playing the violin wasn't an exact talent. "And…" Kosuke froze then cringed at this. He should've expected more than just a simple thing as Daisuke making a fool of himself. "Do you suppose Dai-chan would like the Hiwatari's company?"

Kosuke felt a smile crinkle the corners of his lips. He knew of the awkward relationship Daisuke had with Satoshi but actually approved of it. It would only be a few more days of Emiko's meddling before they would realize that they possessed the exact same feelings for each other. The first time the blue haired boy had met Daisuke's dad, Kosuke had been somewhat forced to trust him. Now, he would lay his own son's life in Satoshi's hands and would believe full-heartedly that nothing would happen. It was time that the Hikari family and the Niwa family forget mistakes in the past.

He watched with raised brows as Emiko whipped out the phone and dialled Satoshi's cell. How she knew the number was lost within him but that wasn't in the center of his attention at the moment. He watched puzzled as the woman hung up when the phone started to dial, "Our Dai-chan's Hiwatari will call right back once he sees the missed call number!" And without fail, their phone began to ring seconds later and Emiko's smile was blinding as she picked up the device that was sounding.

Daisuke looked around as he watched other, more skilled musicians were setting up around him. He sat his case down in a cleared spot and then surveyed the area once more, obviously nervous. A voice startled him from behind and he jumped around to find a friendly face grinning at him, "New here, eh? Judging by your clothing you're here for fun not just for profit ne?" A brunette was gazing down at him and making him turn a red colour from the attention that he was slowly drawing. He fiddled his fingers and looked down before he remembered that was rude then looked at the stranger he was talking to.

"Yes, I'm not that good but my mom didn't stop me." Daisuke smiled back with energy then said his good luck as they both decided to set up first then talk. With shaking hands, he unlocked the case and took out the violin. The small thing was placed against his shoulder as he tuned it up and added rosin to the bow. He used his foot then to turn his case to face out to receive any money that he may be getting. The red head played a short tune to get his fingers moving. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the earlier stranger giving him a thumbs-up. He paused for a minute to wave and then noticed with a gulp that the morning crowd was starting to become thicker.

The circle of musicians attracted a fair bit of attention but unlike his newfound friend he didn't gain a crowd easily. A few pedestrians threw in a couple of cents lazily, almost distracting him from his playing since he was happy at the response. He knew that they were just placing some money for the sake of placing money but at least he wasn't invisible in the group of talented musicians. Now he eyed the crowd by the brunette and wished that he could be praised for his musical abilities. Daisuke's hand soon became tired from playing so long so he paused and got his bottle out. He gulped down half the contents before sitting down and enjoying the mixed sounds coming from all around.

Satoshi sat up in a daze when his cell phone rang. He rubbed his eyes as he waited for himself to wake up fully. Having a low blood sugar level wasn't too convenient in the morning but he was used to it. The Hikari/Hiwatari was surprised when it stopped ringing halfway through a tone. He grabbed the small contraption from his bedside table and looked at the number with squinted eyes. Satoshi's pulse immediately jumped when he saw Niwa, Daisuke printed across the screen. Was Daisuke in some kind of trouble? He pressed the dial button quickly when this thought came and waited for the other side to pick up. Staying up late to do more research on Dark didn't seem like such a good idea now. A perky voice answered and he introduced himself, "Hello, did Niwa-kun want to talk to me?"

"Oh, Dai-chan? He went out to play in the musician square. You can find him there. It was nice talking to you, Hiwatari-**kun, **but I must go now!" The vivacious feminine voice stopped abruptly and a click was heard. Satoshi turned the call off but then stared at the cell phone in his hand. That was definitely the weirdest call he had ever made. Daisuke was in the musician square? Satoshi felt the need to see him but only to ask why he was wasting his time playing an instrument when he could be painting something beautiful. There was no other motive, well none that was too clear to him at the moment.

Daisuke sighed in frustration as it was soon becoming noon and so far nothing too exciting had happened. He had in mind a whole day of meeting new people and just maybe a bit of praise. But so far, he had received none. Maybe being a street musician wasn't as glamorous as it had first looked. Daisuke couldn't help but exhale noisily once again as he brought up the wooden instrument to his shoulder and continued to make music. As he unconsciously moved his fingers to play the notes, he thought about how foolish he had been to think that he could do this. Maybe his mom would come and knock some sense into him so he could leave without looking like he had given up. Soon the crowds of business men slowed to only a trickle and slowly a few of the circle of musicians got up to leave for lunch.

The red head counted the change that had been thrown into his violin case. _$5.36. _He thought miserably after the money had been counted. He just had to look up and see the many successful operatives who were counting bills not just coins. This day was just getting worse and worse. Gone was the determined boy in that lived in the morning. In its place was a dejected looking boy with dull red eyes. Suddenly, without any basis, his thoughts flew towards blue-haired stoic genius who somehow managed to be there whenever he messed up. Daisuke didn't mind though, Satoshi always managed to save him but damage his pride at the same time. He wondered why the boy seemed to always know that he was in trouble and also why he even bothered to help him out. Technically if you looked at it in a way, Satoshi was supposed to be his enemy, since he was Dark and all.

He sat down on the stone floor and brought out the sandwich he had made himself in the morning. Taking a bite out of it, he winced at the repulsive flavour ham had when it was heated for a long time in the hot sun. He chewed and swallowed, knowing that no matter how bad it tasted he didn't have enough money to actually buy a decent meal. And if his mother caught him eating fast food junk then he would be in deep trouble. 'Only the best for my Dai-chan!' _Best for me, of course._ Daisuke thought grudgingly as he downed the rest of the sandwich. He threw the garbage from his small lunch into the garbage can that was sitting near the sidewalk. Daisuke sat back down with a thud and eyed the violin and its case with abhorrence.

In his strange, downcast mood, he didn't notice the tall brunette sitting down beside him with a huge grin on his face. Well Daisuke didn't notice until, of course, the stranger's joyous voice broke through his thoughts, "Having a nice time?" Startled eyes looked up at the speaker and saw brilliant golden eyes. Daisuke couldn't help but wonder how the older teen had gotten so close to him without him knowing. But then again when you're sulking you tend to think of yourself more than anyone else. Now with a conversation starter, he couldn't very well ignore the teen sitting awfully close to him.

"Yeah, I guess it's OK so far." Daisuke admitted though he did lie a bit. He shifted his weight a bit so that the two teens' legs weren't touching. The closeness was making him more than just uncomfortable now. He bit his lip as the brunette moved to put them in the same position that Daisuke had just moved to change. Maybe he was just paranoid but did the older teen have a look of lust hidden behind those golden eyes? He shook off that thought. It wasn't what he wanted to think, that one thought had made him even more aware of the fact that the other was still sitting so close. Besides, Daisuke didn't even know his name. Feigning an air of innocence and contentment, he said something to get his mind off the unnerving fact, "By the way, my name's Niwa, Daisuke."

The brunette laughed at this and Daisuke brushed away any more thoughts of doubt. The teen was merely being friendly and that was it; nothing more and nothing less, "Kuyari, Keiichi." Amused eyes were turned on Daisuke and they both smiled at their forgetfulness. If it was Satoshi with him at the moment then the blunette would be scrutinizing him and somehow would know that Daisuke was acting like himself. It was strange how the other teen knew all about him, in a single glance. And it was even stranger how Daisuke could lose himself in those radiant blue orbs. How his thoughts had ran back to Satoshi, he didn't know but the Niwa was sure that he didn't really mind the thoughts. Suddenly Daisuke was aware of the hand being waved in front of his face. His eyes focused in on the world once more and he found a Keiichi with a raised brow looking at him.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking…" Daisuke trailed off when he realized that he had just admitted to ignoring Keiichi. He grew extremely flustered and began to wave his hand in the air trying to correct what he just said. Keiichi's smile only grew as he watched the red head Niwa try to compensate for his 'bad' behaviour, "I didn't mean to tune you out, Kuyari-san. Really I'm sorry; I just drifted off and…" Daisuke was cut off by uncontrollable laughter coming from the one and only Kuyari, Keiichi. He looked puzzled before cracking a smile knowing that the brunette didn't care that he had been rude.

His laughter died down before long he had started actually breathing again. Keiichi gave Daisuke a sly look and a slight smirk, "So what were you thinking about?" He then raised a hand anticipating what Daisuke was going to say, "No, actually I do believe that I want to know." He relished the adorable, shocked look on the Niwa's face before continuing on, "Anyways, you were zoning out on me. So I deserve to be informed." He shot the boy a triumphant look, knowing that Daisuke couldn't argue with that. Keiichi smiled at the easily embarrassed teen with an encouraging look that would make anyone open up.

"No, I really don't think that…" Daisuke started since he didn't know how he would tell Keiichi that he was thinking about another classmate, especially a boy. Seriously, no one would be daydreaming about another person unless of course he or she was attracted to them. And Daisuke was definitely not crushing on Satoshi. There was no way in a million years. Then again he did think about the teen a lot. Well, understatement but he wasn't going to admit anything anytime soon. Unfortunately, his mother had caught him daydreaming about Satoshi. Now, he was never left alone about it. He shuddered at that thought. If Keiichi was the same as his mother then Daisuke would kill himself before letting out his little secret.

"Fine." Keiichi drawled out with the same crafty expression as before gleaming in his eyes, "So you weren't daydreaming about a certain… someone?" The younger shook his head rapidly and the other chuckled, "Thought so." Daisuke squeaked as the brunette drew closer him. Any closer and their noses would be touching. They both breathed softly, feeling the breath of the other on their faces. Red eyes stared unblinking above red cheeks. The golden ones were filled with mirth and not a hint of a blush was placed. It was obvious who was in control and Keiichi wasn't about to suppress his authority. Daisuke's eyes widened more as the other moved even nearer if that was possible. He would've scooted back to get away but he just noticed that Keiichi had a hand held behind him preventing him from moving.

Satoshi slipped on his black shirt at the same time watching the screen of figures. His view was only blocked a second by his shirt but that didn't matter. There was no news that he wasn't aware of and it seemed Dark hadn't posted another note stating that he was going to steal another Hikari artwork. No note meant that he didn't have another chance to see Daisuke for the day since it was the weekend. So here he was getting ready to see the adorable boy who was aspiring to be a musician. Sure the teen was great at arts but not this kind and Satoshi knew that. But then because of Dark, Satoshi knew everything there actually was about Daisuke. It wasn't like Satoshi didn't like all the information stored in his head. After all, it only proved to be useful to make Daisuke blush a very pretty red. And it was fun to see the flush the same colour as his hair.

Not that Satoshi would ever let it show. Even his eyes betrayed nothing unless he let them. He knew he wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone but he couldn't help but want Daisuke. He had known what he wanted a long time ago. He usually did know what he wanted and it was no doubt that he always got what he wanted. Satoshi wasn't pampered; well at least he never acted like some rich brat. Nothing much, just a few amateur articles about Dark and his real identity showed on his screen. He closed the window with a simple click and left his computer to sleep. Those journalists knew nothing about the secret behind the eyes of the boy named Daisuke and the phantom thief Dark. Nothing at all, they didn't know that Dark was his real identity and Daisuke harboured him. They didn't know that Dark would never be captured because Satoshi would never let anything happen to Daisuke.

Satoshi grabbed his house keys as he left his house; not home, his home was with Daisuke. His house was empty and there were no noises besides the ticking of many clocks. It was obvious that his father was already at work. His eyes narrowed, his surrogate father was never there. Satoshi didn't mind though, all the man would do was bother him about capturing Dark. He had his own personal reasons for it and Satoshi didn't like them one bit. Satoshi was happy to avoid the man who had adopted him. He never asked to be adopted by such a fool. He turned around to lock the door unconsciously, still lost in angry thoughts about his father. The locked clicked shut and he was easily on his way now. The cool breeze played through his lightened blue hair but he paid no attention the ruffling of his hair. He watched condescendingly down the street as many eyes fell upon him then looked away quickly hoping not to be caught in the act.

The train's bell rang the note of departure as he entered the village square. Many children were running around laughing, worries were not present in their minds. Too young were they to understand the real meaning of life. Satoshi walked through the noisy crowd not registering anything anyone was saying. He was no longer lost in his own thoughts but he had easily tuned out the voices of strangers. Then there he saw what he was looking for. Or he merely knew that he was seeing what he had been looking for. His eyes narrowed; did Daisuke know that he was hidden in the shadows along with some other boy? Did the Niwa know that the butterfly touches given to him from some stranger wasn't a mistake? Didn't he notice the way that the golden eyed teen was blatantly flirting with him.

Satoshi's look grew even more forceful as he focused his annoyance on the older teenager who was currently moving even closer to Daisuke. Regrettably, Daisuke was to oblivious to the touches, the hints, the sultry voice, and even the slight look of lust hidden behind those fiery gold eyes. He wasn't about to let this go any farther. Who did the musician think he was trying to manipulate Daisuke like that? His blue eyes flashed with anger as he marched towards the two. The strong feeling of protectiveness for Daisuke fuelled him on. He saw the brunette move closer and closer. The gap between the two was soon becoming nothing. Satoshi walked even faster. To others it looked like he was in a hurry; no one could read the angered expression he held.

Daisuke grabbed Keiichi's arm and pushed it away before he was able to move back quickly, "Keiichi, um, shouldn't we be playing our instruments." He was extremely shocked at Keiichi's actions, hints had been given but he just had to think the best of them. Daisuke was infuriated with himself for being to trust people so easily. Now he was going to have a heck of at time trying to get rid of some boy who was lusting after him. How did he even know that Daisuke liked boys and not girls anyways? Well Daisuke liked girls but somehow he was attracted to Satoshi. It was a weird situation.

"Not if we don't want to." Keiichi purred as Daisuke slowly inched away praying for someone to rescue him. Daisuke bit his lip nervously, how can anyone purr like that anyways, "So what do you want then, **Daisuke**?" Daisuke almost snapped at Keiichi at calling him by his first name without permission but he bit back his retort. There was no sense in getting riled up.

Daisuke searched his mind for something to say. He stuttered for a moment before blurting out something that he immediately regretted, "I want… pocky!" His eyes widened in surprise at this. Daisuke knew that he had just made it sound like he was terribly insane. He looked shaking at Keiichi who also held a look of surprise and confusion. The thief looked around startled and then noticed that the Kuryari wasn't advancing on him anymore. He shook his head at this and almost sighed in relief. But now that meant that he had to play along with his own story, "I… uh… I didn't get my daily dose of sugar yet." Keiichi narrowed his eyes; he now understood what was going on.

Satoshi lightened up a bit when Daisuke pushed the latter away. So the alter-ego of Kaitou, Dark wasn't as oblivious as he thought. As he moved closer to the pair he started to overhear the conversation going on. He growled as he heard the sensual voice of the brunette. Then as easily as he was angered, Satoshi was astonished at the next line that came out of Daisuke's mouth. It was completely irrelevant and completely from embarrassment on Daisuke's part. Then again, as Satoshi watched with a smirk, it stopped Keiichi from approaching. But as that feeling of satisfaction come upon him, it left. It seemed not much stopped the persistent boy for long. He snarled at the sight in front of him and then noticed that there was a candy shop beside him. Blinking at the irony, he entered the shop and bought himself a pack of strawberry pocky. Or in other words, he bought Daisuke a pack of strawberry pocky.

The 14-year-old panicked as his distraction was soon failing and Keiichi was giving him the 'look' again. He was soon going to run out of places to get away from Keiichi if this was to happen. And he did not want to be mean and run away screaming thought that seemed like a great idea right now. _Somebody save me._ Daisuke did not want to be prey to some teenager acting on his sex drive. Meanwhile, he didn't notice Satoshi watching his antics with Keiichi or else he would've taken off in the direction of the Hikari n sheer relief and comfort. He scrambled back even more but Keiichi wouldn't have it. The brunette grabbed his hand and pulled Daisuke closer to himself. The red head winced at the tight grip and tried to pull out of it but it no avail. Daisuke's heart pounded louder and louder as their lips slowly grew closer and closer.

Satoshi glared with zeal at the imminent kiss as he began to move his legs faster though he didn't want to lose his air of control. He watched them slowly become closer. He growled at this and quickened his pace. And closer. And if it was possible he moved into the fastest walk anyone had ever seen. He wasn't about to loose his cool and start running. And closer. Not able to stand watching this any longer he practically barked out, "Daisuke!"

Satoshi watched with reprieve as Daisuke turned and acknowledged his greeting. He didn't know what possessed him to call the boy with such a close sound. It was awkward since he had never called Daisuke by his first name before. He wondered if the Niwa heir would take it. It was obvious that he had gotten angry at Keiichi when the older teen had referred to Daisuke by his first name without permission. But seeing the relieved look on Daisuke's face he knew he wasn't going to berate Satoshi on the slip up. In fact the thief looked so happy to see him that he seemed ready to jump up and hug Satoshi except for the fact that Keiichi still had a firm grasp on his wrist.

Satoshi gave the grip a glare and Keiichi reluctantly let go. He then moved onto to the face of the brunette with a searing gaze, "And you would be?" Satoshi asked icily without any hint of warmth at all. His blue eyes clashed with the golden ones as they engaged in a small staring contest; each trying to make the other look away and back down, though after a few minutes of silence, Daisuke got their attention by moving to Satoshi's side. Then with much of Satoshi's chagrin, Keiichi gave Daisuke a lustful look which made the boy visibly shake. Satoshi decided enough was enough and then wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist with a look that told Daisuke to follow along.

"Kuyari, Keiichi." Keiichi breezed, looking extremely disappointed at this outcome. He immediately disliked the blue haired boy from the moment he saw him. Then he eyed the arm Satoshi was using to hold Daisuke close to him with distaste, "It's very impolite to ask another to introduce themselves without introducing yourself." But anyways, he didn't exactly want to know who Daisuke's little saviour was. He may look older than Keiichi but he knew that, that wasn't true. Their eyes met again in a stony glare as silence again filled the air.

Satoshi grunted gruffly before answering, "Hiwatari, Satoshi." It was true that he introduced himself but now he was unashamedly ignoring the elder. He turned to Daisuke who was willing obeying his acting and trying not to blush as he followed along, "Dai-chan." He made a mental note of how weird that sounded on the tip of his tongue though it wasn't unpleasant, "I bought you your pocky. I know how you can't stand your mornings without sugar." Satoshi felt Daisuke stiffened at the name since he knew that only his mom and Towa called him that. The detective gave a quick glance over to Keiichi hoping that he didn't notice this. Keiichi, however, was bristling at close relationship the two seemed to have and Satoshi shot him a smug look when he noticed so. Satoshi shuffled a bit, bringing Daisuke into a more comfortable position as he held him tighter making the boy feel safe from Keiichi. Almost immediately the red head began to relax and even lean into his touch. Satoshi smiled slightly at this and took out the box he had bought.

Daisuke eagerly took it and smiled comfortably up at Satoshi, "Thanks, H-Satoshi-kun." He opened it, glad for a distraction, and took a stick out. As he nibbled on it, he wondered how the police commander knew that he liked strawberry pocky. It was obvious that Satoshi had overheard his awkward conversation with Keiichi and Daisuke was already embarrassed at this. However, how Satoshi knew his few little quirks was beyond him and sometimes it even freaked him out. Yet he was very secure in Satoshi's arms and he found that he didn't mind playing Satoshi's boyfriend. He watched as the two teens occupied themselves in another staring contest that even unnerved him though he wasn't the one under the scrutiny of either one.

Soon Daisuke found himself being watched by both Satoshi and Keiichi as he was playing his violin. Keiichi was giving them a jealous sidelong look as he made his own music and Satoshi was watching him with a… fond expression? This was getting weird but Daisuke really didn't seem to mind. It was like Satoshi really did like him back. But the Niwa couldn't help but let himself know over and over that Satoshi was only pretending to help him out of his dilemma. He sighed inwardly at this, maybe his crush was really one-sided and not worth chasing after. Anyways it was only a crush and he was **supposed **to have a crush on Harada, Riku not the boy who was trying to capture his alter-ego.

Satoshi watched as an almost thoughtful look appeared as Daisuke played his instrument. He knew that the other liked him but he was scared that if he revealed that he liked Daisuke back that the boy would be scared of a relationship and back out. It was like trying to touch a precious artefact but knowing that if you did touch the beautiful thing that it would crumble at your fingertips. Maybe Daisuke was better off without Satoshi and with Riku. Those two did seem very sweet to each other. If that was what made Daisuke happy then Satoshi wasn't going to stand in their way. He knew that the Niwa heir had a lot on his shoulder and he did deserve the best.

Keiichi watched the two with eagle eyes and anger-filled golden orbs. He wanted the delectable teenager but it seemed someone already had it. Yet he noticed how Daisuke was a bit nervous with Satoshi around. Was it true? Were they just acting? In his small rage he didn't notice that he had stopped playing in the middle of a song and was merely staring at the 'couple' with envious eyes. He watched as Satoshi had a small smile playing on his lips whenever he looked at Daisuke. He watched as Daisuke would blush whenever he noticed that Satoshi was looking at him. They made a fine couple but Keiichi had the want to tear them apart. He then realized that no one was standing around listening to him play and then noticed that it was because he wasn't playing. He started up his playing again though still watching at the corner of his eye.

Satoshi looked on, not noticing that he had a soft smile on his face that would make any girl swoon. Forgotten was the rest of the pocky that was lying on the ground. Satoshi grabbed it and stood up behind Daisuke, "Don't you want the rest of your sugary sweet candy?" Daisuke blushed brilliantly and suddenly everyone looked as a loud squeak emitted from the violin. Satoshi was way too close for comfort as Daisuke felt. Satoshi opened the box and held up a stick of pocky to Daisuke's lips very intent on feeding the boy. Daisuke gave a questioning look, well as questioning as it can be without actually able to see the other. Shrugging a bit though it wasn't obvious under the violin, he opened his mouth and bit down. Satoshi held it there until Daisuke finished chewing and ate the other half. He gave a knowing look towards Keiichi as the latter fumed when he saw what was going on.

Satoshi fed the red head another stick enjoying the happy look on Daisuke's face whenever he chewed. They both didn't notice that the people around was thinking it cute and adding more money into Daisuke's violin case, though they didn't like the music so much. All they noticed was each other. Daisuke blushed furiously and his hand holding his bow started to shake. It was obvious from the squeaks that his violin produced. Satoshi smirked to himself seeing the effect he had on the teen. Daisuke finished swallowing a piece and whimpered for more but turned only to see it disappear into the detective's mouth. He gave an indignant pout to Satoshi but didn't say anything else, "What? Want more?" Satoshi's hot breath blew gently into Daisuke's ear making him squeak like his violin just did, "Hm?"

Daisuke realized that Satoshi wanted an answer and whispered, "Yes." He didn't see the wicked smile on Satoshi's face since the detective had just captured his lips in a soaring kiss. His clutch on his violin loosened and it almost dropped but Satoshi caught it and held it for the boy who was slowly melting under his administration. The blue haired teen held Daisuke's chin as he tilted the boy's head up so their lips could easily meet again. Soft kisses were exchanged and both of them participated in this eagerly. Finally Daisuke's mom's meddling had paid off. Satoshi licked Daisuke's bottom lip then proceeded to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. He was met halfway as their kiss grew more intense. Forgotten was the wanting of being a street musician and forgotten was the feeling of anger towards certain golden eyed adolescent.

They groped blindly for each other as they lessened the space between themselves. Daisuke was slowly becoming flushed as he let Satoshi dominate him. They both clung onto the other's body heat like it was a cold day despite the real weather. It was like they had been dehydrated for too long and need water; they needed the taste of the other to last forever. Satoshi broke it off before leaning back in again to place a soft kiss on Daisuke's lips that they both treasured They captured each other again for what seemed like the longest period of heaven on earth before it grew more intense as the moments passed. Each just couldn't get enough. Satoshi never felt like stopping and Daisuke was supported by the detective as they continued. Daisuke no longer had control over his body as he was raised up in the searing heat of the kiss.

They broke off for air as they examined each other's eyes for any telltale sign of lying. None. Both held pure intentions to each other and it had taken them so long to notice. Daisuke raised a finger to touch his lips gently where the taste of Satoshi and a hint of strawberry still lingered. Then all the noise of instruments overlapping each other began to sound in their ears once more as they left the fantasy land they were just in. Daisuke's eyes couldn't have possibly gone any wider than the moment he realized that he had just kissed the commander and detective of the police department in public; not to mention that the kiss was more than just a mere peck. Satoshi smirked at him making him pout and look around quickly for any spectators. He groaned at this, how could he have let Satoshi take advantage and embarrass him like that? He looked up at the blue haired boy and saw the fleeting triumphant glance sent over to Keiichi. Daisuke frowned at this, was Satoshi only trying to make the other teen jealous? He looked over to extremely irritated teen who was trying to ignore the two and play his instrument, "Satoshi-kun…" He said with a warning tone, not even realizing that he had started to call his classmate by his first name, "If this is only a game for you to get Kuyari-san to be jealous then I suggest you let go of me and be on your way."

Satoshi looked utterly surprised at this. Daisuke was suppose to trust him like he did before but now it only seemed he only held doubt for the blue eyed detective. He didn't understand why Daisuke would think that he was only playing with him. Sure, it was true that Satoshi had no experience whatsoever in actually charming someone into liking him but he had been sure that Daisuke only needed a small shove. With that small shove, Daisuke would easily be his. Satoshi understood what he wanted but Daisuke just needed to know that Satoshi wasn't going to drop him after a week or something. It was surely confusing, a minute ago Daisuke seemed to trust him with his life, now he was only looking at Satoshi with suspicion.

There was only one way to get out of this and make Daisuke understand his intentions, "I'm not toying with your feelings, Daisuke. But you, yourself, are the best game I've ever played and as we near the finish I'm going to win. I'm going to win your trust and your love because I love you and I always will. You may not trust me now but I know you will one day. Don't you understand that all I want is you? Your parents seemed to understand your feelings and I understand your feelings. Do you know what you're feeling right now?" He whispered this softly in Daisuke's ear as he pulled the boy closer and embraced him. The words flowed from his mouth, though they reflected what he felt, he had no idea how he was able to phrase his emotions. He was supposed to be emotionless; he was never supposed to love. He was never supposed to be many things until Daisuke came along. Now he had changed in so many ways without knowing.

Daisuke was confused for only a minute. He could barely understand Satoshi but he knew somehow that he couldn't continue to lie to himself. He didn't like Satoshi as a close friend. He would never like Satoshi as a friend; it would be impossible for them to be friends. The reason why was too simple that he didn't understand it for months. Yet now, it was becoming clear. There was a reason that Satoshi was there when he screwed up to pull him out of the mess. There was a reason that Daisuke dreamed about him frequently. There was a reason that Daisuke felt safe with Satoshi. There was a reason that he could easily lean into Satoshi's touch without any worries. There was a reason he was letting Satoshi hold him there. There was a strong reason as to why he had kissed Satoshi back a few minutes ago. There was a reason, and that reason was so simple that it only took one word. Love. He loved Satoshi but he never recognized that foreign feeling. Daisuke had never acknowledged the fact that he felt more for the boy than anyone else.

Satoshi watched with a rare smile as realization dawned upon Daisuke's face. They had both started to fall in love the minute that they saw each other. It had taken Satoshi only a short while to figure out that he was falling and there was nothing to stop him. Yet Daisuke, however, didn't understand, if he ever had the thought that he liked Satoshi it was clouded by his 'feelings' for Harada, Riku. Riku was a nice girl and Daisuke wasn't wrong to think that he liked her. Misplaced feelings usually led to disastrous endings but in this case Satoshi was too smart to be outwitted by love. Even though he had never been in love, never seen love, and never experienced love, it doesn't mean that he couldn't recognize the signals. It was fate that made him the host and it was fate that brought Daisuke to him. He wasn't one to argue, he took the blows from life and learned from them; it was what shaped him into the person he was now. He pressed his forehead against Daisuke's and murmured, "Mine." Daisuke smile widely as they both reached to taste the other.

"Not again!" Daisuke broke it off while ranting; he looked around to see that there were now a few girls standing around him squealing in delight. He almost pushed Satoshi away in fright but Satoshi held him close while giving the girls a strong glare. They pouted but walked away in a group but they emptied out their wallets into Daisuke's violin case while doing so. Daisuke looked on with sparkling eyes as he noticed all the coins and bills. He gaped unknowingly at the pile of coins then looked back up at Satoshi. Satoshi couldn't help but smirk and use one finger to push Daisuke's mouth close.

"And that's how you really make money, Dai-chan." Satoshi informed him making use of the suffix he had heard from Daisuke's mother, and if he were like anyone else who hadn't lived such a hard life you would've heard the underlying teasing tone. He helped Daisuke gather his money into a bag before speaking up again, "And besides, you'll need more lessons on playing the violin if you're going to continue this. Come over to my house after dinner, I'll show you how to **really** play." Daisuke gave the boy a pout for the jab at his violin playing skills. Satoshi gave him a meaningful look though and Daisuke blushed knowing how true that was. After Daisuke was all packed up and ready to leave, Satoshi took the initiative walked his new boyfriend home then proceeded home himself. As the left the area they passed a fractious Keiichi as he packed up, the glare given to Satoshi was very unnerving but it didn't faze the teen a bit.

Daisuke shifted his weight from foot to foot as he stood outside Satoshi's mansion. He had a welling sense of anticipation as he waited for his friend, or was it boyfriend, to open the door. Daisuke had left his violin at home on the orders of Satoshi. So now he assumed that the genius had his own and was willing to lend it to him for the night. He didn't know why Satoshi would actually want to help him with his violin playing but he wasn't going to complain. After all, he loved playing the wooden instrument and was willing to take all the help he could get. But his mother and Towa-chan had read it all wrong. He sighed as he thought about what had happened once he got home.

-Flashback-

"Dai-chan! You're home!" Emiko rushed up to greet her son as she heard the door open. She took one good look at Daisuke and then at the door where Satoshi had just said his goodbyes with a hidden smile. Her eyes lit up as she started to coo, "Aw, my baby's all grown up!" Then she proceeded to hug him until he couldn't breathe anymore and had to gasp out words to stop her. However, even after that her fire hadn't died down, "Now, tell me how was your kiss with the Hiwatari boy?" She intended to get every little detail out of her son and she wouldn't stop for anything less. Towa peeked from behind Emiko as she started to positively glow when she saw Daisuke. In the background, behind Emiko's words, you could hear squealing and happy ranting coming from the magical being.

Daisuke stepped back with a shocked expression and a red face. With a huge amount of stuttering that started to come from his mouth, his mother frowned teasingly and told him to speak coherently. He blushed even more if it was possible and then muttered, "How did you know I kissed Satoshi-kun?" He shuffled his feet nervously thinking that even behind the gushing words, his mother was angry that he was involved with Satoshi. His mom sighed and then waved her hand in which Towa placed a mirror. Emiko wordlessly placed the mirror in front of Daisuke's face. As soon as he saw his reflection he cringed at the crimson cheeks, dishevelled hair, and slightly swollen lips. He had made it so easy for his mom and Towa. Well at least he knew that they weren't going to tear Satoshi away from him like he thought they might. He only had a moment to stumble back before Towa pounced on him with his mom demanding details. As he reluctantly answered all her questions, he couldn't help but wonder, was he Satoshi's boyfriend and vice-versa now?

-End Flashback-

He sighed as he continued to wait. Going home like that was a definite mistake. He was overly exhausted from the constant pickings of his mom but yet eager to see Satoshi. He heard the distinct sound of a lock being undone and the knob turning. He perked up at this and stared as the door opened to Satoshi's home. As he expected blue hair and equally blue eyes, he was met with a hard stare that was more unnerving than Satoshi's and an unwelcoming aura. He shuffled around not really knowing what to say until the distinct sound of footsteps on the stairs met his ear. The elder Hiwatari turned slightly to watch him son come down glaring harshly at him. Daisuke let in after Satoshi's father left the door matching looks with Satoshi.

Daisuke quivered at the hatred that was in the air. Satoshi motioned for Daisuke to follow him as unforgiving hazel eyes watched red and blue. As the went up the stairs, to what Daisuke thought was to be Satoshi's room, Satoshi moved to Daisuke left, shielding the red head from his father's view. Their steps padded treaded softly across the hall until the older moved to his room and opened the door for Daisuke. They both entered the room with silence hanging above them. Daisuke's eyes widened slightly at the huge room that was at least twice the size of his. Satoshi watched him out of the corner of his eyes with hidden amusement. Daisuke turned from the room to its owner, "So…"

Satoshi raised a brow and looked on at the boy who had suddenly turned a crimson colour. He waited for Daisuke to go on with a slight look of questioning written on his face.

"How are you going to teach me how to play the violin?" Daisuke had looked around but hadn't seen the instrument anywhere. He looked back up to find that Satoshi had moved swiftly and silent in front of him. He stepped back, startled, and looked away but a hand caught his chin and forced his gaze to meet blue. They stayed there watching each other with an unknown look. Satoshi dropped his grip and then turned away, this felt so right yet so different to him. It was almost to a point where it was uncomfortable yet it was Daisuke that gave him the most comfort. Daisuke shivered when the warm hand had let go and found himself longing the touch again.

Satoshi smiled albeit a bit grimly, "I wasn't really planning on teaching you anything. I just wanted to… talk." The words were foreign to him and Daisuke tilted his head as if trying to read the other teen's mind. At the same time a loud bang echoed throughout the house and the lights flickered off. Daisuke couldn't help but whimper with distress. Satoshi immediately jumped over and grabbed his hand in the darkness. He squeezed reassuringly without even knowing why he was doing all this things or why he had the urge to comfort Daisuke when the boy had sounded so scared. Satoshi led Daisuke to where he knew the bed was and lifted Daisuke up in a single scoop. The Niwa squeaked in surprise as he was dumped onto the bed and as Satoshi climbed on behind him.

There they sat in the shadows of Satoshi's room with their backs pressed together. Only now they heard the sound of the heavy rain outside. They hadn't noticed that it had started to pour outside nor did they notice that it had been half an hour of staring and silence since Daisuke had arrived. Daisuke broke the hush with the question that had been on his mind for hours, "Am I… Are we… I mean…" He stuttered over the words trying to find the best way to phrase it.

Satoshi smiled through the darkness knowing Daisuke couldn't see him and no one could, "We are whatever you want us to be." Daisuke froze at this and thought frantically. What did he want them to be? Satoshi's voice stopped his thoughts from going any further, "Just remember what I said before."

_Satoshi-kun said that he loved me. Was he telling the truth? He looked like he was. Can anyone love this young? What should I say to him? Do I love him?_ Daisuke's thoughts raced at a hundred miles per hour and Satoshi could feel the other tense up.

"Don't say anything until you know you mean it." He would have looked rueful to anyone who was able to see his face. But no one was so no one saw the regretful look that crossed his face. Was Daisuke really not in love with him? Did he read the other teen wrong? Now thoughts of doubt misted up his ability to think straight. He had to take a deep breath and control himself. He was never wrong and he definitely wasn't wrong now. They both sat there lost in their thoughts and wallowing in the silence of the world. After a long couple of minutes the lights glowed once again but Satoshi noticed that Daisuke was leaning heavily on him. Satoshi chuckled briefly before settling the boy in his bed with the covers over his body. He made a short call to the Niwa residence and left a message before joining his boyfriend in bed. Just as he drifted off to sleep he heard the most beautiful, perfect song Daisuke had ever played.

"Koishiteru… 'Toshi-kun." The slurred voice came from beside him filled with drowsiness as Daisuke shifted his weight a bit and rolled closer to him.

Satoshi smiled with a genuine expression that had never graced his face before. But there was always a first time for everything, he had won his game and Daisuke had played the perfect song. And as they lay there side by side, their confessions of love brought a small glow from each teen which grew brighter until it shattered into a flurry of black and white feathers.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well it turned out pretty OK for myself so… I'm fine with it except I was going to lengthen the ending and add stuff that would make it more understandable but I forgot what I was going to put. Now I guess I'll have to work on my Naruto fanfics and finish up my first chapter of another Satoshi x Daisuke fic. Ja for now… and well review? It always makes my day. 


End file.
